Heavily Broken
by wethedreamers
Summary: Love is hard to come across, but even harder to control. Fear tends to work against what you want. one shot GabriellaxSharpay


A/N: Hello all, and welcome to the product of an extremely boring couple of days in theater.

We've been studying 'theater history' and that includes-apparently-watching old movies in Greek. Somehow that didn't really keep my attention, and since we won't be tested on the movies, I decided to do this. This reason may explain why it's not that good.

I just had to write a Gabpay though. I'm addicted to "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, and it's lyrics made me want to write this pairing. (If you haven't heard the song, you really should.) That along with my recently-acquired The Veronicas CD were my soundtrack…

Anyways, hope it's at least readable…

Title: Heavily Broken

Author: xCuteyCupcakesx

Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I don't own HSM or any other things referred to in this story.

"That's not what I said."

"Yes it is."

"It's not what I meant."

An exasperated brunette clutches her hands together in frustration. "I don't believe you," she responds in a low voice.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who?"

The blonde takes a step back. "It was about…Zeek." She doesn't look at the other.

The former lets out an exaggerated laugh. "Zeek? You mean the guy who cheated on you like five times?" She takes a step closer to the blonde.

"That's not the poin—"

"The guy who spread all that shit about you around school? That's the guy you 'just can't stop thinking about.' He's the one you were talking to her about? 'Cause from what I heard it sounded nothing like that. You spent like a month trying to get over him, and now you want him back?" She tries to look the other girl in the face, but her eyes remain downcast. "Look me in the eyes, SHarpay, and sincerely tell me that we're…nothing." She tries to hide the pleading tone that escapes as she utters that last sentence.

'You sound desperate.' She mentally scolds herself. She was regreting this more and more as the minutes passed. She wasn't a conflict-seeking person; Sharpay was the only one who could make her do this. 'I should just leave.'

"I can't."

She stops at the sound, turning back. "What?" She looks away, fearing Sharpay's response.

"Fine." The blonde sinks down to the floor. "Fine. I was talking about you, okay? I don't know what the hell you were doing listening to our conversation, but whatever." She takes a deep breath and stares at the rug beneath her. "But that's not the point. I can't do this. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to fuck up our friendship. We're friends. I can't…" She trails off, looking anywhere but at the girl before her; the girl she'd give anything to be with right now.

"What? Why—" She stops, fighting back tears, and again begins her journey to the door. "Never mind. I'm done here. I'll just…see you around." She reaches the door and reaches for it's handle

"Gabriella!"

Sharpay's on her feet, so obviously nervous, but with determination.

"What?" She doesn't even turn to face the blonde, but her venom-filled voice is enough to give off the desired impression.

"Wait." Sharpay's voice is soft, almost pleading.

"I've heard what you had to say. I get it. I'm not interested. I was just trying to—"

With sudden confidence, Sharpay places a hand on the brunette's shoulder, to ensure that she won't leave. "God, can you just listen to me for like a minute."

Gabriella tries to move away, but the touch freezes her. "No. I really don't care about whatever you hav—"

Impatience overcoming her, Sharpay grabs her shoulders and spins her around. "You don't care? A couple of minutes ago you were practically begging me for the truth and now you 'don't care?'"

Gabriella can feel the hot breath on her face…so close. She can't bring herself to pull away. "Just forget it." Barely a whisper. "Let's just go back to how things were before—"

Sharpay cuts her off by breaking the space between them, pressing her lips softly on the brunette's. It's a short innocent kiss, but it seems like the riskiest thing either girl has ever done.

Pulling away, Shahrpay leans closer. "I don't want to go back to how we were before. I don't want to be just friends."

Gabriella pulls herself from the shocked state she'd been in for the last few seconds. "Well now I can't do this. I can't just forget everything you said. I don't think I can—"

"Can I give you a reason?" Her voice is low, pleading, hopeful.

"What's your 'reason?' What people would think, what'd they say? Do you know how much I cared about you? I could care less—"

"That's the thing!" Sharpay exclaims.

"What?"

"Can you just hear me out?"

"Fine." With a sigh, both girls walk to the front theater seats. "So?"

Sharpay raises an eyebrow. "You want a reason. It's not that I cared about what people thought. It's that I didn't care about what they thought, and it scared me. It scared me that I could care about someone so much, I was scared of losing you, I was scared of.." She fiddles with her bracelet.

"Of what?" Gabriella pries carefully; careful not to break the vulnerable state she'd gotten the other girl in.

Sharpay looks away. "I was scared of falling in love with you. I was scared of falling in love. Every time I'd thought I loved someone, I ended up as the idiot everyone made fun of. And how I felt about you…it was just..different."

Gabriella gives her a gentle look, encouraging her to go on.

"You just saw right through my little façade. You got under my skin so easily. No one else had ever been able to do that. It scared me that someone saw me so vulnerable." She pulled at her bracelet nervously.

"You're gonna break it." Gabriella takes her hand from the bracelet and interlaces their fingers.

Sharpay stares at the joined hands. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay." She gives the girl's hand a slight squeeze.

"It is?"

"It doesn't justify what you said, but it's understandable. And, I don't want to lose you. Can we at least try to be…friends again?"

"Friends?"

Looking up, Gabriella takes in Sharpay's pouty face. Smirking back, she leans forward, hovering an inch or so away from the blonde's lips. "Or…"

"I want this. I want you."

Both girls can't help but reveal huge smiles at this. Locking eyes with her blonde princess, Gabriella leans forward and captures her lips in a fierce kiss.

It is perfect; so comfortable and true. All of the emotions felt before exposed in the affection.

"Did you finally—"

The girls jerk apart at the sound of someone's voice.

"So you, uh, you finally told her?"

Looking up, they came face to face with a smiling Ryan, and…

"Troy!" Gabriella jumps up to grab the phone from her supposed friend.

"I swear, Bolton, if that ends up on Youtube—"

"Actually I was thinking Myspace to start-Kidding." He quickly takes back his remark, after receiving two slaps to his arms.

"Tell your ex over there that I'm going to kick his ass." Sharpay points a menacing finger at a chuckling Troy.

"She's strong," Ryan felt the need to add.

"Thanks man." Troy stares at the girls for a moment. "So Shar. You tell her about that teddy bear you sleep with every night. The one she left at your house that one time—"

He's cut off by another slap from a-surprisingly-strong blonde girl. "No, thanks." She gives him a look of mock anger. She can feel her face turning an unnatural shade of red.

Laughing, Ryan breaks up the forming argument. (As amusing as it would've been to watch.) "Darbus'll be in here any minute and we were supposed to have gone through the entire first act by now."

They all jump up and head for the stage area.

Falling behind, Gabriella takes Sharpay's hand in hers-loving the feeling to no end. "Can I have my bear back?"

"No. I want it now more than ever."

A/N And you've reached the end. How was it?

Just so you know, I'm nervous as hell about this, but something keeps telling me to post it so…

Now let's play a game…

I'll go try to memorize the spelling and meaning of 60 French words, and you'll leave me a review; they really brighten up my days.

Thanks so much for reading!

Xox-Daizy


End file.
